girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of the USA/Councils
Here is a complete list of Girl Scout Councils you can find around the USA. Alabama Girl Scouts of North-Central Alabama Birmingham, Alabama 35242-8008 (205) 980-4750 (800) 734-4541 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutsnca.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsnca.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/GSNCA Twitter: http://twitter.com/GirlScoutsNCA Girl Scouts of Southern Alabama Mobile, Alabama 36608-1522 (251) 344-3330 (800) 239-6636 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: communications@girlscoutssa.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutssa.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutssa Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutssa Alaska Girl Scouts of Alaska Anchorage, Alaska 99517-2417 (907) 248-2250 (800) 478-7448 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: council@girlscoutsalaska.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsalaska.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/231638112506 Twitter: http://twitter.com/GirlScoutsAK Farthest North Girl Scout Council Fairbanks, Alaska 99701-3127 (907) 456-4782 (800) 478-4782 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@fairbanksgirlscouts.org Web Site: http://www.fairbanksgirlscouts.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/286427291141 Arizona Girl Scouts-Arizona Cactus-Pine Council, Inc. Phoenix, Arizona 85036-1776 (602) 452-7000 (800) 352-6133 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: council@girlscoutsaz.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsaz.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsacpc Twitter: http://twitter.com/gsacpc Girl Scouts of Southern Arizona Tucson, Arizona 85711-3506 (520) 327-2288 (800) 331-6782 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: tnevels@sahuarogsc.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutssoaz.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutssouthernarizona Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutssoaz Arkansas Girl Scouts - Diamonds of Arkansas, Oklahoma and Texas North Little Rock, Arkansas 72114-2132 (501) 758-1020 (800) 632-6894 - Local Toll Free Phone Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsdiamonds.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsdiamonds Twitter: http://twitter.com/gs_diamonds Girl Scouts Heart of the South Memphis, Tennessee 38124-0246 (901) 767-1440 (800) 624-4185 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutshs.org Web Site: http://girlscoutshs.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutshs Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutshs California Girl Scouts of California's Central Coast Ventura, California 93006 (805) 658-8210 (800) 822-2427 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutsccc.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsccc.org Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/385614198133586 Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutsccc Girl Scouts of Central California South Fresno, California 93711-3604 (559) 291-5078 (800) 490-8653 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: questions@girlscoutsccs.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsccs.org/ Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsccs Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutsccs Girl Scouts of Greater Los Angeles Los Angeles, California 90017-4621 (213) 213-0150 (888) 474-5248 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: communications@girlscoutsla.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsla.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsgla Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutsla Girl Scouts Heart of Central California Sacramento, California 95819-4339 (916) 452-9181 (800) 322-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutshcc.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutshcc.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gshcc Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutshcc Girl Scouts of Northern California Oakland, California 94621-3017 (510) 562-8470 (800) 447-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutsnorcal.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsnorcal.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsnorcal Twitter: http://twitter.com/gsnorcal Girl Scouts of Orange County Irvine, California 92618 (949) 461-8800 (800) 979-9444 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: girlscouts@GirlScoutsOC.org Web Site: http://www.GirlScoutsOC.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutsoc Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutsoc Girl Scouts, San Diego-Imperial Council, Inc. San Diego, California 92103-5199 (619) 298-8391 (800) 643-4798 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@sdgirlscouts.org Web Site: http://sdgirlscouts.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/sdgirlscouts Twitter: http://twitter.com/sdgirlscouts Girl Scouts of San Gorgonio Council Redlands, California 92374-4533 (909) 307-6555 (800) 400-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: meklund@gssgc.org Web Site: http://www.gssgc.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gssgc Twitter: [http://twitter.com/girlscoutsgssgc http://twitter.com/girlscoutsgssgc Colorado Girl Scouts of Colorado Denver, Colorado 80209-0407 (303) 778-8774 E-mail: inquiry@gscolorado.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsofcolorado.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutsofcolorado Twitter: http://twitter.com/gscolo Connecticut Girl Scouts of Connecticut Hartford, Connecticut 06106-3317 (860) 522-0163 (800) 922-2770 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: general@gsofct.org Web Site: http://www.gsofct.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/GSOFCT Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSofCT Delaware Girl Scouts of the Chesapeake Bay Council, Inc. Newark, Delaware 19713-1301 (302) 456-7150 (800) 341-4007 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: cbgscweb@cbgsc.org Web Site: http://www.gscb.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/GirlScoutsoftheChesapeakeBay Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSChesapeakeBay District of Columbia Girl Scout Council of the Nation's Capital Washington, District of Columbia 20008-2304 (202) 237-1670 (800) 523-7898 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@gscnc.org Web Site: http://www.gscnc.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gscnc Twitter: http://twitter.com/gscnc Florida Girl Scouts of Citrus Council, Inc. Orlando, Florida 32803-5753 (407) 896-4475 (800) 367-3906 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: customerservice@citrus-gs.org Web Site: http://www.citrus-gs.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutsofcitruscouncil Twitter: http://twitter.com/citrusgsadult Girl Scout Council of the Florida Panhandle Tallahassee, Florida 32303-4838 (850) 386-2131 (800) 876-9704 - Local Toll Free Phone Web Site: http://gscfp.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gscfp Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSCFP Girl Scouts of Gateway Council, Inc. Jacksonville, Florida 32205-6055 (904) 388-4653 (877) 764-5237 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscouts-gateway.org Web Site: http://www.girlscouts-gateway.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gsgcfl Twitter: http://twitter.com/gsgc Girl Scouts of Gulfcoast Florida, Inc. Sarasota, Florida 34233 (941) 921-5358 (800) 232-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: gsgcf@gsgcf.org Web Site: http://www.gsgcf.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/GirlScoutsofGulfcoastFlorida Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSGCF Girl Scouts of Southeast Florida, Inc. Jupiter, Florida 33458-3910 (561) 427-0177 (866) 727-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: ljohnson@gssef.org Web Site: http://www.gssef.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/gssef Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSSEF Girl Scout Council of Tropical Florida, Inc. Miami, Florida 33157-2703 (305) 253-4841 (800) 282-9576 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: info@girlscoutsfl.org Web Site: http://www.girlscoutsfl.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/7647098163 Twitter: http://twitter.com/GSCTF Girl Scouts of West Central Florida Tampa, Florida 33679-8066 (813) 281-4475 (800) 881-4475 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: join@gswcf.org Web Site: https://www.gswcf.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/GirlScoutsWCF Twitter: http://twitter.com/gswcf Hawaii Girl Scouts of Hawai`i Honolulu, Hawaii 96814-4729 (808) 595-8400 E-mail: gshi@girlscouts-hawaii.org Web Site: http://www.girlscouts-hawaii.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/girlscoutshi Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutshi Idaho Girl Scouts Eastern Washington and Northern Idaho Spokane, Washington 99201-2806 (509) 747-8091 (800) 827-9478 - Local Toll Free Phone Web Site: http://www.gsewni.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/129635500397878 Twitter: http://twitter.com/girlscoutsewni Silver Sage Girl Scout Council, Inc. Boise, Idaho 83704-8407 (208) 377-2011 (800) 846-0079 - Local Toll Free Phone E-mail: general@girlscouts-ssc.org Web Site: http://www.girlscouts-ssc.org Facebook: http://facebook.com/96297243570 Twitter: http://twitter.com/gsssc Illinois New York Girl Scouts of Nassau County * Phone: (516) 741-2550 * Website: www.gsnc.org Girl Scouts of Suffolk County * Phone: (631) 543-6622 * Website: www.gssc.us Category:List of Councils